Tadashii
by Sword and Soul
Summary: Legacies lost to time are being restored. Two youths find themselves bound inexorably with the destinies of their ancestors as they face down the ruined forms of broken companions of their past lives. Based on RPG stories of Legend of Five Rings.
1. Heritage

A Tadashii A

Prologue

The winds of change have oft blown over the Empire, putting lies where truth once stood, and making truth of lies. Mighty men rose to great heights, only to be brought low by others. Fates changed as men strove for glory and honor, while others struck out from the shadows, manipulating in secret the fates of those around them.

Bravery and courage would be displayed a thousand times, and a thousand times again, but none would ever know true peace, for their hearts would be torn by loss and turmoil. People followed blindly after what they didn't understand, dying for causes they could not comprehend. Worth was measured in sacrifice and fulfillment of duty, while the true depth of honor was lost to the machinations of the deceitful.

For over a thousand years, the Empire went through this terrible cycle, struggling against itself, until one day. Two individuals rose up to defy all that it meant to be Samurai, not to destroy the way, but to remind others of what it meant to live it.

Chapter 1

Heritage

The year 1128 heralded one of the greatest and most terrible battles in the history of Rokugan, the Second Day of Thunder. Though there are many tales to be told of this fateful time, one story was never told, the tale of Akodo Seidai.

The broken walls of the capitol city of Otosan Uchi filled with the cries of the dead and dying as thousands of brave samurai gave their lives against the terrible forces of Fu Leng. A thundering crash sounded nearby as Akodo Seidai crouched in the shelter of a half-ruined building. His armor was already stained heavily with thick black blood, his katana clutched firmly in his hands. Despite the fear beating within his chest, he held his place, ready for more of his foul foes to reveal themselves.

A jittering series of squeals echoed out nearby, followed by yells and shrieks of fear. Moving like the wind, Seidai rushed from his hiding place to find the source of the distressed cries, anger clouding over his mind. _No, I must maintain control, or my life will be forfeit. Calm, control, do not give your ancestors anything to be ashamed of, Seidai._ Even as he calmed himself, he thought about how likely it was that he might be joining the honored dead very soon.

As he hurried around the corner of a wall that had been reduced to rubble and fire, he spotted the source of the commotion. A family of Crane who were desperately trying to escape found themselves trapped by a large group of bakemono, foul goblins of Fu Leng. They were short, lanky green creatures, carrying a variety of old rusted weapons and armor, hissing and cackling in glee at their newfound prey.

The Cranes they were harassing looked terrible, their fine sky blue robes torn by the claws of the bakemono, their faces blackened by the smoke of the fires that raged throughout the city. The eldest of them, an aged courtier, stood his ground, clutching a wakizashi in both hands. He was shaking like a leaf, trying to keep himself between the foul creatures and his wife and daughters, who were crying in fear.

"Come to me, and meet your deaths!" Seidai shouted, raising his sword as the bakemono turned to face him. They screeched and cursed angrily in their wretched tongue, furious at having their fun interrupted. Rushing at the defiant bushi, they swiftly attacked, trying to overwhelm him with their numbers.

Lunging forward, Seidai laughed as his blade sang a song of death for the little beasts. The first lost the upper half of it's head, falling in ruin to the ground at his feet. The second was split from shoulder to hip, screeching wildly as his blade left it crumpled on the ground. A third was skewered before it even realized it was dead.

Seidai didn't even hesitate to release his katana, instead gripping his wakizashi and taking a fourth in it's gut. Whirling and ripping both blades free, he hacked through two more, still moving nimbly through their ranks.

A bamboo spear cut into his arm, leaving a bloody gash, but it meant little to Seidai. He grabbed the weapon, shoving it back through it's owner's bloated body, then whirled it about, shattering the spear and crushing yet another as he clove the arm from one that was coming up from behind.

As blood seeped across the ground, the mighty man knelt and retrieved his wakizashi, wiping the blades clean of the blood that stained them. He turned to the family he had rescued, bowing politely.

"You are safe now, Crane-sama. Allow me to escort you out of the city." He let no pain nor weariness into his voice.

"Yes, thank you." The courtier returned his bow, his eyes darting back and forth over the dead beasts laying about upon the ground.

Seidai rose and turned, his eye catching a passionate stare from the youngest of the girls. He half smiled, hiding his embarrassment as he led the way back to the broken walls, and to safety.

***

"Thank you again, brave samurai." The Crane bowed more deeply this time. "I am grateful for all you have done for me and my family."

"My duty and honor demand no less of me, Crane-sama." Seidai responded, returning the bow. "If there is any other way I might be of assistance, I would be glad to grant you my aid."

"No, you have done quite enough for us already. We would not wish to detain you from your du-" He paused, noticing the empty scabbard his youngest daughter was carrying. "Tamiko! Where has the sword gone!? What have you done with it!?"

The teenage girl looked at the scabbard, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the empty sheath. "I-I must have lost it when those bakemono attacked us! Please, forgive me father!" The pretty Crane dropped to her knees, her head hung in shame.

"Tamiko, how could you? You have brought shame upon our family." Her father said, his eyes sad and scornful. "I am sorry for your transgression, but you know the price of such failiure." He drew out the wakizashi, holding it out to his daughter.

"Wait! Please stay your blade." Seidai said, holding up his hand.

"I am sorry, Lion-sama, but this is not something you can change." The Crane said, looking over at Seidai. "My daughter has committed a crime that shall stain our honor if it is not recompensed."

"Then let me be the one to recompense it." Seidai replied.

The Crane courtier looked surprised at the samurai. "How could you accomplish that?"

"I will retrieve the sword, and return it to you. In exchange, I would ask for the hand of your daughter, so that anything that should befall her shall be my burden to carry as well. She is not a samurai, and to blame her for failing in a samurai's duty would be a crime. If you will allow it, I shall do this, for her sake."

"Very well, I shall allow it. Please bring our ancestral sword back to us. You carry my daughter's life in your hands."

"I will not fail you!" As Seidai bowed, he let his eyes meet the hopeful stare of Tamiko. _Yes, she is worth risking my life for. I will not fail you, not now, not ever._

With that, he drew his katana once again, making his way back into the city, in search of the lost sword.

***

"Keyyaargh!" The Oni shrieked whipping it's spine coated, sickle-like leg down at Seidai, narrowly missing the nimble samurai. Rolling on his hip, he brought himself up, slashing through the creature's leg with a sickening crack. Throwing himself forward, he dodged another attack that rent the stones he had knelt upon a moment before. Leaping up, he caught hold of the creature's leg, hefting himself up upon it.

Crack! Another blow landed on the creature's bulbous, ten eyed head, sending green pustules globbing down from the open wound. A writhing tentacle caught Seidai about the leg, dragging him free of the creature's grotesque body, dangling him in the air. It swung him about, slamming him into the side of a building.

As he crashed through the wood and paper walls, he thanked his ancestors it wasn't made of a much harder substance. Rising, winded from the blow, he drew up his sword again, waiting for the Oni's attack. The creature latched onto the wall with it's sickle legs, pulling it's bulbous body in and reaching for it's quarry with several long tentacles that extended from the maw in the middle of it's legs.

Seidai lunged straight into the gaping hole, slashing the tentacles aside as they tried to grip him, then hacking into the maw with his now nicked, pockmarked katana. The edge held true, cutting deep into the monstrosity's gullet, sending yet more ichor squirting from the rents in it's throat.

"Kwooghogh!" Thrashing with it's long legs, the creature suddenly found the walls giving way underneath it's movements, dropping it from the side of the building. Leaping after it, Seidai brought his katana slamming down into one of the bleeding orifices where it's eye had once been.

The heavy slash dug deep into the beast, cutting nearly halfway through it's mass. Finally unable to suffer any more injury, the demon died, it's body lying broken in the road. Seidai leaned wearily against it's carcass, regaining his breath so he could continue his search for the sword.

Raising his own katana, he looked at the damage it had suffered. Long scratches and deep nicks marred it's surface, the tip was broken off, and a large chip had been taken out of the battle weary blade. _Thank you, Arigamori, this blade has served me well. Thank you, Bishamon, for giving me the strength to fight. Thank you, Kami, that my body has not failed me._

Having said a short prayer, Seidai rose again, making his way further into the ruins of the city. The sky was darkening, and water was beginning to flood through the streets. Trudging through the mud and water, he pressed on, determined to find the sword and save the life of Tamiko. He finally came to the area where the family had fled from, searching the water for some sign of the missing sword.

No longer in any condition to fight, he pushed on doggedly, fumbling through the shallows, his hands seeking anything solid. A rumbling gurgle behind him brought Seidai whirling around, drawing his blade. Another Oni, this one with armor like a crab with a human's face stretched over the front of it came floating through the air at him, large scythes protruding from it's back.

He brought his katana up to parry it's vicious attack, but the thing gripped his blade, yanking it free of his hands. With a terrible strength, it broke the blade, casting it aside. Stumbling back, he drew his wakizashi, hacking at the thing's head repeatedly, but to no effect.

"Such weak blows! Do you actually expect to harm me!?" The Oni laughed at his feeble attacks, battering him into the water with it's claws. He tried to rise, but it struck him across the back, taking hold of his armor. Some deeper sense warned him to get free, guiding his wakizashi into the large knot cluster at his side. The armor twisted and snapped just as he fell free of it, losing his wakizashi in the process. He scrambled away, leaving blood leaking from his back from the wound he suffered at the Oni's claws.

"Hahahaha! Run little samurai, I enjoy a chase!" The creature bellowed as he rounded and pulled himself up against a wall, his hand fumbling for something to defend himself with. The Oni came lurching at him, it's mouth opened to reveal insect-like mandibles oozing human blood.

Suddenly, Seidai's hand found something in the water. Lifting the object, he found himself staring at the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. Without a second thought, he braced the katana against the wall, just as the huge Oni came plunging down on him with all it's weight.

"Aaaaaaagh!" The creature let out a wail that cut through the night as the blade punctured it's armored hide, splitting it in two. Shoving with all his might, Seidai pressed the blade further, slowly cutting the Oni in half.

With a defiant roar, he pushed up through the broken armored hide, pulling himself free of the terrible creature's dying carcass. He fumbled his hands about, finding purchase on the hard shell of the demon's broken body, hauling himself free of it's remains. Rolling down into the water, he stared up at the blade that was his salvation. _I told you I would not fail, Tamiko._ He rose slowly, trudging back to the city's wall once again, the blade still gripped in his bloodstained hands.

***

It would be many months before Seidai was able to find out where the crane family he rescued had gone. Receiving the blessings of his Daimyo, Toturi, Seidai made his way across the lands from Toshi Kaeru to Kyuden Doji to return the sword and claim Tamiko. Though his body was still terribly battered from the battle, he pressed on, determined to meet his bride. Just the thought of the beautiful Doji girl set a fire alight deep within him, and gave him the strength to press on.

Finally, he found himself walking through the gates of the Crane clan's palace, the ancestral home of the Doji family. As he and his few companions entered, his eyes caught the suspicious gaze of the Daidoji guardsmen. He very well knew that the Lion clan and the Crane clan had never been on good terms with each other, but he hardly cared. Honor demanded he save Tamiko and return their family's sword to them.

A man dressed in the light blue finery of the Crane approached them, bowing to Seidai. "Greetings, Akodo-san. To what do we owe this visit?" There was a hint of distrust in the man's voice, but Seidai chose to ignore it, bowing in return.

"I have come to return a sword rescued from Otosan Uchi, and to speak to the man who is to receive it." He replied, keeping his voice as polite as his rough upbringing would allow.

"Of course. Please come in, I will fetch Doji Niruka immediately." He said, gesturing them to follow him to a guest room.

***

Several hours passed before Doji Niruka joined them, leaving Seidai restless and irritated. As the man he rescued entered, Seidai rose, bowing to him stiffly, showing his annoyance at being kept waiting.

"I trust your journey went well?" Niruka asked with a feigned politeness.

"Well enough. The way stations were pleasant, but the cities were somewhat inhospitable." Seidai replied.

"I see, perhaps it is just as well. After all, I have heard the Akodo are none too fond of many of our frivolities. I thank you for returning my family's ancestral weapon to us. I shall see that your actions are duly rewarded." Niruka's tone sent a chill up Seidai's back.

"May I see Tamiko now?" Seidai asked, his gut twisting in a knot.

The Crane courtier sighed, meeting Seidai's eyes coldly. "You will not be receiving her hand. She has been absolved of responsibility for the sword's loss, and is happily married."

"What!?" Seidai rose from his seat, his eyes blazing. "You gave your word that she would be wed to me! A word of honor! How dare you!?"

"Now now." Niruka rose, holding out his hand as if to soothe the angry Lion's temper. "The matter is out of my hands, please do not make any hasty decisions. What is done is done. Anger will not avail you here."

As if to emphasize his point, the wall panels slid open to reveal a number of Daidoji yojimbo, hands upon their swords. Seeing that conflict would be wasted, Seidai picked up the cloth wrapped bundle of Niruka's ancestral sword. Drawing it slowly free, he placed the blade firmly against the floor. Putting his foot to it, he jerked with all the fury of his rage against the traitorous Crane.

The sword snapped, leaving it's fine blade upon the floor. Seidai dropped the hilt next to the broken blade. "Hear me, Crane! You have not only done a disservice and dishonor to me, but to yourself! May the kami curse this blade, and your line to bear no son until the day your vow is fulfilled!"

Filled with rage and sorrow, Seidai turned and left with his companions. Niruka watched as they walked out to the gates, leaving the palace behind. From a window half way up the elegant keep, a teary eyed girl watched her hero leave. He paused, looking up and meeting her eyes, as if drawn to them by some unknown force. No words were spoken, nor could they have been heard if they were, but the message was clear. _Some day, I will come back for you._

***

Ever since that day, the ancestral sword of Doji Niruka has lain broken within their family shrine, no smith able to mend it. Niruka himself found that the curse would be worse than the loss of the sword, for his family was never again able to bear sons. They would vanish in name leaving Niruka's line dead and forgotten. But always, with each generation of daughters, one would look out the windows, waiting for something to come, or someone.


	2. Legacy

Chapter 2

Legacy

The flood of terrible yellow energy swallowed Kakita Eriko before she could even comprehend what had happened. Pain ripped at her consciousness as her soul was ripped free of her mortal shell. Screaming in terrible agony, she tried to reach for something, anything that would help her escape the pain.

For long moments, there was nothing but the suffering she endured, a torment that seemed to go on for an eternity, then something else brushed her soul. Through the mist of misery and death, another form reached out, his hand meeting hers.

The proud, fierce face of her friend and rival, Matsu Iwane pushed through the swarming energy, his jaw gritted as he endured the pain of their sudden death. Pulling closer, Eriko drew herself to him, trying to hold on to her sanity as she was torn apart.

As suddenly as it had begun, their torment ceased, leaving behind only soft tendrils of smoke surrounding the two souls. Eriko looked about, but her eyes couldn't pierce the gloom of their bound existence.

"Are we dead?" Eriko asked, feeling confusion and alarm building within herself.

"Not really much, is there? I was hoping to meet my ancestors when death finally took me." Iwane replied, a look of both disappointment and amusement upon his face. "I suppose it will do, but my grandparents would have been a much more welcome sight than your primped form."

"I wasn't exactly looking forward to dying with you either, but the Fortunes deemed this to be our time, so we best make the most of it." Eriko replied, slightly annoyed at her companion's opinion. What did the Lion know of looking decent anyway.

The mists began to shift nearby, drawing their attention to the figures entering their sight. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by figures clothed in the glory of Tengoku. Each was crowned with majesty and stood tall in their sight, looming over them. Awed by what they beheld, the two samurai dropped to their knees, foreheads to the ground before the ancient ancestors of the clans.

"Matsu Iwane, Kakita Eriko, why are you here?" The first asked, his long white beard hanging down across the green and gold robes of a dragon.

"We were slain by a Maho-tsukai while serving as the Emperor's Emerald Magistrates." She replied, doing her level best not to show any fear before the mighty spirit. Every fiber of her being wanted to panic, to hide, but she refused to give in to fear. _Are you not samurai? Why do you cower? Hold your head high before his questions!_ Her rational mind said, trying to draw her from where she kowtowed. _I can't, I'm afraid._ She knew it was wrong, that she should have been able to rise, but her body refused to obey, her weak heart frozen in fear.

_Then let us stand together._ Another voice entered her mind, not her own, but that of Iwane. She glanced over at him, seeing a camaraderie she didn't understand in his eyes. _I know, I'm frightened too._ His words shocked her, a Lion admitting fear! But he wanted to stand with her anyway, even if both of them were afraid. She didn't know how to respond, instead pushing herself to her feet. Next to her, the Lion rose proudly, any semblance of fear hidden behind his bold exterior.

"Your task is not finished, young ones." The second said, a being that looked part man, part beast, maned with fiery red hair, and wearing the earthen robes of a Lion.

"Then we shall not be accepted by our ancestors?" Iwane asked, fear filling his eyes. There was no worse fate he could contemplate than to be rejected by his family. Eriko could scarcely believe the words either, the thought of rejection filling her with dread.

"Do not be distressed," the Dragon said, his eyes glinting kindly behind his hardened exterior, "you have not been rejected, just asked to wait."

"Wait? For what are we waiting?" Eriko asked, her eyes drawn up to the mighty figure's warm gaze.

"You are waiting, because there is a duty you must perform." Said another whose hair was wild, bearing the pale garments of the Badger Clan.

"Our blood depends on what you shall do, and what your offspring do." The last spoke, clothed in the elegant uniform of a Phoenix yojimbo.

"Your comrades are not finished with their trials, and you are their only true hope. If you do not assist us, then our lines will suffer, and a curse will descend upon the Empire of the sort that will shake it to it's foundations." The Lion said, his piercing gold eyes seeming to draw into their souls.

"Then our course is clear, most honorable ones." Eriko bowed deeply to them. "We would mean nothing were it not for those who have gone before, and we shall not fail those who come after."

The spirits smiled down on them, bowing respectfully in return. Then the Dragon spoke once more. "Your children shall suffer many trials for what you have done, but they shall be honored as well, for the sacrifices they make will change not only the Empire, but the souls of those they meet as well."

With those words, the spirits left, vanishing back into the void from which they came leaving the two samurai alone once again. Iwane turned to Eriko, his eyes showing how unsure he was. "Are you sure that such a pledge was right for either of us to make?"

She looked over at him. "If we stand together, then I am sure we can overcome whatever awaits our kin. Will you stand with me?"

Smiling at her bold response. "I died with you once, and if I must do so for my Emperor, I will as many times as called to." She looked away, trying her best to show disdain for his words, but somehow, she couldn't ignore it. There was something she admired in him, a strength she longed to have. _Maybe someday, that strength will belong to both of us._

***

_Ten Years Later_

It had been strange, but then again, Eriko had never been dead before. Time was so immaterial, she wasn't sure if it had been an hour or a century since she had lived. The only true gauge of what had happened in this empty world was the time she spent with Iwane.

They had talked for countless hours, tirelessly recounting their lives and the stories of their ancestors. Fighting had broken out often, as they had very different opinions concerning their families and history, but they were both so lonely that their differences were often dropped quickly.

Many times however, they did something she never would have found herself doing in life, agreeing with each other. The more she knew about him, who he was, what he meant, the more she began to care about the rough Lion. She dared not say it, much less express it, but she was growing fond of Iwane.

As she was thinking, the barriers around them seemed to shift, opening the curtain of darkness that had enveloped them. Rising swiftly, Iwane looked about, prepared for whatever lay ahead of them. Slowly coming up next to him, Eriko waited in deep expectation, something else that surprised her. All of her feelings, emotions, cares, they were still very real to her, even if her needs were not.

Flowing into the envelope where they dwelt, the majestic form of the Dragon drifted in through the clouds of mist. He did not speak but gestured for them to follow. Moving out of the cloud, they glided slowly down towards Rokugan, following the spirit.

As they drew nearer, Eriko noticed they were not descending upon the territories of the Clans, but further south, into the Shadowlands. Too curious to keep her silence, she spoke. "Why are we headed there? I was sure we would be going further north than this."

"Patience, young one. The fate of your companions is not a pleasant one, but one of terrible consequence. You will understand soon enough." The ancient spirit replied, but refused to speak again.

As they neared the ground, Eriko caught sight of a small group of figures moving swiftly across the broken, cursed land. They bore their armor and blades proudly, rushing up along the jet colored stones.

"Quickly, he has slowed!" One of them called to the others. He had aged quite a bit since Eriko had last seen him, his craggy, rugged features etched even more deeply than before, but nonetheless she recognized Ichiro Munemitsu, one of their companions back when they had been Imperial Magistrates. "If we hurry, he will not escape!" The zeal in his voice told Eriko that he was still the same, relentless hunter he had always been, his heavy armor and great dai-tsuchi causing him little hindrance as he hurried over the rocks.

Following in his wake, came more familiar faces. Her eyes gleamed with pride at the sight of her old companions. Making their way after Munemitsu, the Badger Clan Magistrate, came Mirumoto Hasaiki, of the Dragon Clan, Kitsu Yojireru from the Lion, and Shiba Sentei, a yojimbo of the Phoenix.

"Well, I see they're still working together!" Iwane sounded no less proud than Eriko felt, but something seemed wrong.

Suddenly she realized what was amiss. "Hey, where do you think Isawa Shokan is? He was always with the others, and Sentei would never abandon him."

"Strange... You're right, where has he gotten to?" Iwane replied.

As if to answer their question, a swirling flame leapt down from the rocks above. They turned their attention upward, looking to it's source. Standing high over them upon the rocky hill, was Shokan.

"What happened to him!?" Eriko said, alarm filling her voice. It was certainly Shokan she saw, but his form had changed. His hair and skin were paler than bleached bone, and a third eye had sprouted from his forehead.

"Come to me, my old friends!" He cackled in an unearthly voice, a long, serpentine tongue slithering from his mouth as another spell formed in his hands.

"He has been fouled! Kill him quickly!" Hasaiki shouted, drawing his bow. Before he had a chance to unleash a shaft, however, the ground under his feet opened, swallowing him in it's embrace. The gap quickly closed, sending a fountain of blood spurting into the air.

Without a moment's hesitation, Munemitsu charged, whirling the great hammer aloft. He brought it down hard, but found Shokan had moved just inside his swing and rammed his hand clean through the armored Badger's chest. Throwing the broken body of his former comrade aside, he advanced on the others.

Eriko and Iwane watched in helpless horror as their friends were slaughtered by the mad shugenja. She wanted to reach out and stop him, but knew her hopes were in vain. Turning aside, she tried to hide her face from her friends' twisted fates, and found herself in Iwane's embrace. He held her silently, until the screams of their friends ceased.

Looking back upon the carnage, they watched as their friends' souls drifted free of their mortal bodies. But just as they began looking about, Shokan played his last card. Dipping a quill into the blood of the deceased, he began writing upon scrolls, grinning with a malevolent delight.

Hasaiki had just seen them, his face lighting with recognition. He ran towards his dead companions, a look of cheer upon his face, when the world suddenly erupted in a terrible wailing. Hasaiki's expression turned to terror as his soul was dragged backwards by an unnatural darkness.

"Help me!" He cried in dismay as he was dragged into the scroll that Shokan had written in his blood. Eriko ran forward, diving out to catch his hand, but he was gone before she reached him. Tears streamed openly down her face as Shokan continued his ritual, dragging off the souls of her companions one by one, until they were all trapped within the scrolls.

"You traitor! How could you do this to your friends!" Iwane shouted at Shokan, rage blazing in his eyes. The Maho-tsukai continued his work, ignoring the fury of the spirit standing beside him.

"Aaaagh!" Unable to contain his own grief, Iwane shouted at the sky. He gripped at his chest, as if to rip out his own heart, but his efforts were in vain. Eriko, still stretched out where she had fallen, sobbed openly, her hand extended hopelessly towards the Maho scrolls that held her friends' souls.

"Now you understand." The Dragon spirit said, his voice solemn and sad. "They will never be free as long as Shokansuru has them bound, and they can never join us in Tengoku. You must beseech your children, or they will never be free."

Turning from where he stood, Iwane faced the spirit. "What must we do?"

***

Countless hundreds of years would turn to dust, and yet Eriko found her duty unfulfilled. She and Iwane had grown very close, finding little comfort save for the stories they heard while awaiting the time of their retribution. Despite all that had happened, Shokansuru was alive, his power only growing, and still he refused to set their friends free.

Eriko had tried time and again to goad her heirs into action, but they constantly chose other venues, never following a path that would lead them to free her friends. Iwane was finding little luck as well, the women of the Matsu family were too proud to listen to a male spirit.

Once again, they walked the shadowlands, watching in regret as monsters of Shokansuru's creation assaulted the Kaiu Wall. Eriko feared that no heir would ever come, and they would be bound to this torment forever.

"How many will perish under Shokan's hand? How long before someone frees our friends?" She asked, watching in tears as a team of young Crab samurai sold their lives against a terrible Oni.

"We can never give up hope." Iwane replied, his breast swelling at the sight of the noble warriors' sacrifice. "Someday our heirs will rise up, and the Empire will be free of Shokan's bloody hand. For now, we must be patient. It is the only way for us to keep our hope."

Eriko nodded sadly, watching as one of the young warriors threw himself into the creature's maw, hacking viciously with his no-dachi. The beast gurgled and died, dropping to the ground. She walked over to it's dead carcass, her hand touching that of the young man. Rising from the corpse of the Oni, his spirit looked upon her in wonder.

"Who are you?" His voice was uncultured, but strong.

"Someone who waits for her time." She responded. "Go on, your family is waiting."

Unsure of how to approach the situation, he bowed deeply to her, then turned and headed on his way, leaving the mortal world behind. Eriko watched him go, her heart bleeding for the mother who lost her brave son. She knew she would have to wait, and that many more would die. But she had to keep hoping that an heir would be born, someday.


End file.
